<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Fate, Carved on Your Neck by KaizumiAyame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303435">Your Fate, Carved on Your Neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame'>KaizumiAyame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Light Angst, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan dengan hidupnya yang dibayangi kutukan, Tatsuya masih menemukan keindahan hidup lewat Nijimura Shuuzou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijimura Shuuzou &amp; Himuro Tatsuya, Nijimura Shuuzou/Himuro Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Fate, Carved on Your Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/gifts">Gia_XY</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your Fate, Carved on Your Neck<br/>Nijimura Shuuzou x Himuro Tatsuya<br/>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<br/>Prompt: Curse (from Gia_XY)<br/>I do not gain any financial profit from this fiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketika seseorang terlahir dengan tato panah berwarna hitam pada ceruk lehernya, hidupnya bisa dipastikan tidak akan bertahan lama setelah ia mencapai usia akil balig.</p><p>Maka ketika Himuro Tatsuya berulang tahun yang keenam belas, ia tidak lagi peduli soal hidup. Apa gunanya, pikirnya putus asa, kalau ujung-ujungnya ia akan <em>mati</em>? Ia akan mati tanpa kemampuan melawan. Jiwanya akan lenyap sekalipun ia tidak mencoba mencari perkara—sebab perkara itu sendiri telah melekat dan mengakar dalam tubuhnya dengan egois.</p><p>Tatsuya sering memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin akhir-akhir ini. Tato panah pada lehernya selalu terlihat lebih panjang dari masa ke masa, dan ia tahu tidak butuh waktu lama sampai panah itu membentuk kalung di lehernya dan mengakhiri masa hidupnya.</p><p><em>Lucu sekali</em>, pikirnya, <em>bahwa orang-orang sepertiku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghindari takdir buruk ini. </em></p><p>Jemari Tatsuya menelusuri tato itu. Tato konyol yang telah melintasi paruh belakang lehernya. Seandainya saja tato itu membentuk sesuatu yang lebih keren, barangkali ia bisa menerima kematiannya dengan lebih baik.</p><p>—atau tidak sama sekali. Barangkali kalau tato di lehernya berbentuk siluet taring yang berjejer, Tatsuya malah akan mati diterkam hewan buas atau semacamnya.</p><p>Kalau dipikir-pikir seperti itu, mati tercekik rasanya tidak buruk juga.  </p><p>Tatsuya membelai tato itu sekali lagi, seolah berharap tato itu tidak memberinya kesulitan lain selama ia masih hidup, lalu menyambar jas sekolahnya dan berderap meninggalkan kamar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tatsuya memandangi Murasakibara Atsushi dengan mata membelalak tak percaya. “Mereka akan <em>apa, </em>katamu?”</p><p>Atsushi meraih segenggam keripik kentang dari bungkusnya dan menjejalkan semuanya begitu saja ke dalam mulut. “Seperti yang kubilang,” katanya di sela-sela kunyahan, “Mereka akan membuat klub untuk orang-orang seperti Muro-chin.”</p><p>“Orang-orang sepertiku—” tangan Tatsuya secara tak sadar menyentuh lehernya. “—maksudnya, orang-orang yang punya tato seperti ini?”</p><p>“Kurang lebih begitu,” kata Atsushi. “Dan anggotanya bukan cuma dari Yosen saja, tapi juga dari berbagai sekolah dari seluruh perfektur Akita.”</p><p>“Kenapa mereka membuat klub begitu?” tanya Tatsuya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Satu-satunya respons yang dikeluarkan oleh Atsushi cuma bunyi kunyahan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Tatsuya tidak keberatan, karena dia sendiri tidak mengharapkan jawaban.</p><p>Di dalam kepala Tatsuya, klub itu tidak jauh berbeda dari sebuah perkumpulan di mana orang-orang yang sekarat—atau sedang menjalani terapi untuk sembuh dari sesuatu—duduk melingkar di dalam ruangan dan bicara soal diri mereka sendiri. Kalau memang benar begitu, maka Tatsuya lebih suka mati lebih cepat.</p><p>“Kurasa Muro-chin lebih baik mencobanya,” kata Atsushi lagi. “Muro-chin tidak pernah ikut apa-apa lagi sejak awal tahun ini, jadi siapa tahu ini bisa jadi pertanda baik buat Muro-chin.”</p><p>Pertanda baik. Tatsuya jadi ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Kecuali ia bisa menangkal kematiannya, rasanya semua keberuntungan lain tidak ada artinya.</p><p><em>Tapi, </em>suara lain di dalam kepalanya berbisik, <em>tidakkah kesempatan ini layak dicoba? Siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang bisa kau temukan di sana. </em></p><p>Tatsuya menatap kakinya sendiri, lalu mendesah.</p><p>“Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku datang,” gumamnya.</p><p>Lagi-lagi Atsushi tidak menjawab, tapi Tatsuya lebih suka begitu.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Klub itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti yang Tatsuya pikirkan.</p><p>Alih-alih mendapati sekumpulan orang yang duduk melingkar dalam satu ruangan, suasananya lebih mirip dengan festival; dengan berbagai tenda yang dipasang di berbagai penjuru halaman rumput dan orang-orang yang mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain dengan teriakan mereka.</p><p>Tatsuya merasa seperti anak hilang. Matanya berpindah dari satu titik ke titik lain, mencari-cari sesuatu yang kiranya menarik perhatian—tapi kenyataan bahwa ia hanya datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan hidupnya sebelum mati membuatnya berpikir; buat apa repot-repot begitu?</p><p>Tapi semua pikiran itu langsung menguap lenyap begitu saja ketika tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya.</p><p>Di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan, seseorang dengan rambut hitam berdiri dan menyeringai padanya.</p><p>Tatsuya membelalak, tidak mempercayai apa—lebih tepatnya siapa—yang dilihatnya. “…Shuuzou?”</p><p>Terakhir kali Tatsuya menemui Nijimura Shuuzou adalah pada pertandingan basket jalanan yang diikutinya sebelum ia terbang kembali ke Jepang beberapa bulan silam. Mana ia sangka kalau mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu sedekat ini?</p><p>Shuuzou membalas sapaan kagetnya dengan tawa kecil, seolah-olah keberadaan Tatsuya di sini sama sekali tidak mengejutkannya. “Lama tidak bertemu, Tatsuya,” katanya. “Tidak kusangka kamu mau datang ke tempat seperti ini.”</p><p>Tatsuya mengulas senyum tipis. “Aku cuma penasaran,” katanya. “Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?”</p><p>Shuuzou tertawa lagi. “Bisa dibilang aku datang untuk alasan yang sama denganmu,” katanya. “Untung saja aku menemukanmu di sini.”</p><p>Tatsuya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Matanya kembali memindai lapangan rumput itu, sebab memandangi suasana ramai itu jauh lebih baik daripada memperhatikan tato panah yang melingkari leher Shuuzou.</p><p>Tatsuya menolak melihatnya sebab tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kedua ujung panah itu menyatu. Entah kenapa, kenyataan bahwa waktu Shuuzou jauh lebih pendek darinya menumbuhkan nyeri dalam dada Tatsuya.</p><p>“Kebingungan, ya?” Suara Shuuzou memaksanya kembali menoleh ke sumber suara. “Wajar saja. Tempat ini lebih mirip pasar raya daripada klub.”</p><p>Dan kalau boleh berterus-terang, Tatsuya ingin tahu dari mana Shuuzou punya kekuatan untuk tetap tersenyum seperti itu; seolah-olah matinya sama sekali bukan hal yang penting.</p><p>Ah, seandainya saja Tatsuya punya kekuatan yang sama.</p><p>Tatsuya cepat-cepat menepis pikiran itu. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengasihani diri sendiri. “Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?”</p><p>Shuuzou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Bukannya sudah jelas?” tanyanya. “Kita akan datang ke tiap tenda itu, mencari mana yang kira-kira menarik buat kita, dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita untuk bersenang-senang.”</p><p>Tatsuya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mungkin akan kesal kalau mendengar orang lain mengoceh soal bersenang-senang, tapi tidak untuk Shuuzou. Cara pria itu mengatakannya terdengar begitu tegas, begitu berani—seolah mati pun tidak akan mencegahnya melakukan apa pun yang dia mau.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Tatsuya,” Shuuzou mendaratkan tangannya ke puncak rambut Tatsuya dan mengacaknya lembut. “Kita boleh saja dikutuk untuk mati lebih cepat dari yang lain, tapi setidaknya hidup kita baik-baik saja, kan?”</p><p>Tatsuya merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras; entah dari usapan Shuuzou atau dari suaranya. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia menatap pupil gelap Shuuzou yang teduh, mati rasanya bukan lagi hal yang perlu ia pusingkan.</p><p>Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut. “Kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak saat itu, kau tahu?”</p><p>Alis Shuuzou meninggi. “Apa itu buruk?”</p><p>“Tidak.” Tatsuya menggeleng, masih dengan mengulum senyum. “Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa lega.”</p><p>Sebab kalau ada satu hal yang disukainya dari kutukan ini, maka satu hal itu adalah munculnya kesempatan baginya bertemu dengan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.</p><p>Bahkan sekalipun kematian membayangi punggung mereka berdua.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>